my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5.5: Mahiro and Comfort for Many Days
MAHIRO AND COMFORT FOR MANY DAYS OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 5.5 Japanese title : まひろと多い日も安心 (Mahiro to Ooi Hi mo Anshin) ( Chapter note---This chapter deals with the sensitive and controversial issue of a teenage girl's experience with her first period, and how to use feminine products. It is presented with a tactful and respectful, abet a slightly humorous, approach. THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR OTHERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED ! ) Previously A teenage girl's life can be invited to come to the Dark Side once a month, this when she has her period. But best defense is a good offense, that is, knowing the signs of your upcoming blues, and taking action to try and handle the situation before it begins to handle you. Brave Mahiro contends, and 'this, too, will pass' ! This Chapter's Story Mahrio is a survivor ! Next day, emerging from the toilet, she is depressed and dejected, but not defeated. She has just successfully installed another feminine pad (#) napkin. In the living room, Mihari is reading a ''Nature ''magazine, and asks Mahiro how she is getting along now. It's stiff ! It feels weird ! Mihari remarks that she will get used to it, every girl eventually does. Being congenial, Mihari tells her that she could wear a Tampon ( * ), those kind of feminine napkins are worn internally. With a sudden sparkle in her eye, Mahiro thinks to herself that internal protection is certainly different, even desirable, and it is worth trying out. Mihari offers her a Tampon, and Mahrio retires to the toilet. She sits down and unwraps the Tampon, but then just stares at it for quite some time. After a while she once again emerges from the toilet. Mahiro approaches Mihari stating how surprisingly scary the use of a Tampon might be, and can she help . . . . " No can do . . . . ", is Mihari's simple reply . . . . Chapter Lookback Hurray for Mahiro. She has successfully crossed the Valley of the Shadows and the Sacred Ground where fearful males have never set foot upon ! And she has done so with a glimmer of hope in her heart, that new things, especially girly things, are worth trying out for an open-minded teenage girl ! ( * ) Tampon---A type of sanitary feminine napkin that is a tubular shaped item of pressed cotton. It is inserted into the vagina to absorb menstrual blood. (#) Feminine Pad---An oval shaped pad of cotton, with 'wings' that is attached by an adhesive strip to the crouch part of girls' panties, to absorb menstrual blood. This is what Mahiro has decided to use. Otaku Fan's Comments on This Chapter ;Milky Shawarma / 4 months ago So those are the so called "Tampons" ? I thought that it was some kind of tissue when I heard it from my Girlfriend, "I use a Tampon 'cause it is so comfortable" she says... ;Walter Viii Britannia / 4 months ago Well, no man who I know ever had a proper idea of what a Tampon actually was 'till they were at least over 16 or so...men just subconsciously know to stay away from anything to do with girl's periods, even when they don't know what it is, LOL. Years of male evolution, am I right? And according to a book I once read (it was a shoujo light novel), girls, I think, for the first time are kinda reluctant and find it weird...but girls get used to Tampons over time. Cause wearing something every month over long periods of time should get anyone used to something that. ; Category:Chapters